


Conned Relationship

by NewsiesNerd



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: F/M, i think it's cringe but i'm also the author so i'm allowed to think that, i'm not used to ao3 so i dunno how to do tags, my friend thought this was super cute, so that's cool, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewsiesNerd/pseuds/NewsiesNerd
Summary: Laurent convinces a new recruit to the team to pose as his wife for an upcoming con. Despite thinking Laurent is an arrogant, self-obsessed jerk, Analise finds herself falling for the blond Frenchman.
Relationships: Laurent Thierry/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Conned Relationship

“Alright! Price Industries! Incredibly corrupt. Harold Price has been avoiding paying taxes for years, and hasn’t followed any laws regarding his employees wellbeing. Hundreds of families have suffered financial and health difficulties under his hand simply because he’s willing to do anything to have a nice shiny paycheck.” Laurent flourished the wine glass in his hand. “Price’s managers and higher ups are having a dinner party in three days. We need to infiltrate it, get on their good side, and find evidence of ignorance of employee regulation and tax evasion to take down the entire company. Cynthia is going to be here at the hotel watching security cameras and giving and receiving information from our earpieces. Abbey and Edamame will be undercover as security guards just in case someone tipped off the police.” Laurent finished his speech with a smile.

Analise squinted her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. “And me? What’s my job?”

“You, sweet Lise, are going to be my wife.” The Frenchman took a swig of his wine after winking at Analise.

“Oh, there’s no way you’re making me do that. No way.”

“Well, unless you figure out how to make a fake management position for yourself in the company, you have to. It’s less suspicious that way. And it’s important to get information from the managers wives as well, and you’ll be perfect for that.”

Standing up, Analise threw her hands in the air. “Fine, fine, I guess. But I’ll be watching you, Thierry. If you so much as _think-"_

“ _Ma chérie_ , you have such little faith. I would never be disrespectful to such a lovely young lady as yourself.” Before Analise could interject, Laurent continued. “Cynthia has your dress for the dinner party, if you’d be a dear and go make sure it fits. Other than that, the only preparations are making sure we convince the company we’re happily married.”

Analise sighed and made her way out of the living room, away from Laurent, and to the bedroom that she and Cynthia were sharing. Cynthia smiled, greeting her as she stepped in through the doorway. “Laurent gave you the briefing?”

“Mhm. It’s a stupid plan, but I’ll go through with it as long as I get my cut at the end. Then I’m out of here.” Analise let Cynthia help her change into the floor length dress for the party as they continued their conversation.

“I know how you want to start a new life in Chicago, but you’ve been incredibly helpful to us as a conman. We get to travel the world! See new places, take down corrupt people, and make a truckload of money. With what we make during this job, we’re already planning on going to Paris for another gig next.”

Analise faked a gag. “The less time I have to spend with him, the better. I’m not putting myself through that no matter how much money I make.”

“First of all, this dress is beautiful on you, and I only have a few adjustments to make. Second, I agree, I’d spare myself many headaches if Laurent wasn’t around. But, saying that, he is a fantastic confidence man. We’d probably be in prison a hundred times over if not for him.”

“Whatever. He’s still a jerk.” Analise slipped out of the dress and back into her casual clothes. “I better get my money’s worth for acting like his wife, even if it’s just for a few hours.”  
Cynthia laughed. “Don’t worry, the satisfaction alone will be worth it.”

~~~:~~~

The days passed, and Analise was usually as far away from Laurent as she could get. She browsed old book stores with Cynthia, walked through museums and galleries with Edamura, and even went rock climbing with Abbey, but never interacted with Laurent unless it was necessary for the job. Finally, the day for their dinner party came.

Cynthia had gotten Analise into her blood red gown, matching her with a necklace and earrings, and paired a purse with it. The two women started messing with their earpieces, making sure Analise’s was hidden in her earring, when Laurent showed up.

“Lise, may I see your hand?” Analise was busy pairing her communication with Cynthia, and distractedly set her hand into Laurent’s. She froze when she felt something cold slide onto her ring finger. Looking down, she saw a glittering diamond wedding ring.

“Wonderful! I was sure it’d fit.” Analise was face to face with Laurent’s grin once she looked back up. There was a few seconds of silence as Analise stammered in her seat, unable to break away from Laurent’s blue-eyed gaze. “Want to put mine on?” The conman held out a gold band.

Analise’s face flushed bright red. She threw Laurent’s hand away, and stormed out of the room, most likely yelling profanities cursing Laurent’s name.

Laurent dejectedly slipped his ring onto his ring finger. He hung his head, and turned to leave when Cynthia caught his shoulder. “Laurent? Everything alright?” Cynthia was shocked to see Laurent’s eyes, misted over with rejection. “Oh. Oh my gosh. You… Analise? No way.”

“I need help, Cynthia. I’ve never felt like this for someone before. I don’t know how to get close to her, because if I act like I normally do, she pushes me away.”

“Well, yeah, that’s because you act like every girl you smile at will fall in love with you. If you want to get her to even _like_ you, you have to drop the romantic act and be her friend first. All she thinks of you right now is a flirty jerk. Just treat her like a human person and see where you can get from there.”

“The married act tonight is really going to mess things up, won’t it?”

Cynthia smiled. “Not if you play it right. Be a gentleman, show her you actually feel for her, because your usual façade is so cheap. Alright?”

Laurent nodded his head slightly. He gathered his thoughts and went to put on his suit for the party.

~~~:~~~

Cynthia bumped into Edamura, all done up in his security outfit, ready for the night. “Hi, Cynthia! Need anything?”

“No, but I do have something to share.” Cynthia winked and Edamura raised his eyebrow. “Laurent’s fallen for Analise.”

“Oh, yeah, we all knew that. I don’t know what you mean.”

“No, no, I mean _really_ fallen for her. He’s hopelessly in love. I mean, he came to _me_ for advice. This isn’t some ‘new girl, have to flirt with her’ scheme, he’s actually got feelings for her.”

“Oh, wow. Um. Crap. Poor Analise, honestly, having to deal with him.”

Cynthia clapped her hands together. “But the thing is, I think Analise is starting to feel the same way. She got super blushy and flustered when Laurent put her ring on. So we just need to help Laurent figure out how to get on Analise’s good side, while helping Analise come to realize how oblivious she’s being.”

Around the corner, Analise had to slap her hand over her mouth so she wouldn’t make noise. She had walked into the conversation and heard every word. She couldn’t believe what Cynthia had said, and now she was starting to reconsider her feelings towards Laurent. Did she really think like that about him? It was true, she had gotten flustered when he put the wedding ring on her finger, but Analise didn’t realize it was because of _him_.

Suddenly, Laurent ran right into her. “Oh, sorry, I just came to find you. Our limousine is ready.”

Analise studied Laurent up and down. He was in his best tux, his hair slicked back, leaving only a small tuft to fall over his forehead. His usual cocky smile was plastered on. “May I escort you there, _ma chérie?_ ”

Analise let Laurent take her arm in his, and he walked her out to the front of the hotel, his footfalls matching her heeled clicks. A slight blush spread across her cheeks as Laurent opened the car door for her and bowed.

“You look divine, _ma chérie_. That red is a perfect color for you.” It took everything she had to not tell him to stop calling her French pet names, but she had to admit, it was pretty endearing. And she couldn’t help but respond to his compliment with one of her own.

“Your hair looks better when it’s not the mess it usually is.”

Laurent laughed, a bright smile coming to his face instead of his signature smirk. “I didn’t know you had it in you to be nice to me!”

“Yeah, yeah, can we just get to the thing? Dinner’s gonna be served, and I’m starving.”

“Careful, or you’ll start to sound like Abbey.” They both laughed at this, and Analise forgot about despising Laurent, and instead starting to feel more comfortable around him.

~~~:~~~

Arriving at the massive hotel conference room, Laurent helped Analise out of the limo, looping his arm into hers. Right before walking into the doors, an announcer called their names.

“Mr. and Mrs. Laurent Thierry!”

Laurent grinned at Analise, winking, before they stepped through to the dining hall. Dozens of incredibly dressed millionaires holding champagne glasses turned their heads to see the two new guests. Hands covered mouths as they whispered things to their acquaintances. Laurent brought his head closer to Analise’s ear. “Rich housewives like these hold lots of their husbands secrets, but are less careful with them. Go out there and see what you can do, _ma chérie._ ” Laurent gave a quick kiss to Analise’s cheek. Her immediate reaction was to turn and slap his cheek in return, but something stopped her. Maybe it was just the façade of being his wife for the night, or she hadn’t… _hated_ the kiss. Analise prayed it was just the first option.

Analise made her way to a table of snarky looking women. As soon as they saw her approaching, they forced a small smile on their lips, but she could see the judgement in their eyes. They were picking apart every little bit of her appearance, as if psychically reading her personality.

“Hello! I’m Analise, my husband’s Laurent Thierry. We just got management of three of the southern factories.”

The women gritted their teeth and introduced themselves. Analise happily clinked their champagne glasses, dreading everything she was about to do, but got to work.

~~~:~~~

About an hour and a half later, Laurent was interrupted from his discussion with three or four businessmen by Analise throwing herself onto his back, arms wrapped around his neck. “Oh! Hello! Everything alright, dear?” Laurent moved Analise to his front, but her arms stayed around his neck. She giggled, bringing her mouth up to his ear.

“Mr. Green is totally committing tax evasion along with Mr. Price, but everyone else is clean. I am so drunk right now.” Analise’s words drawled as she spoke, confirming her statement. Laurent looked around, and located the table Analise was sitting at, and the gaggle of drunk women there as well. He laughed to himself at her tactic for getting the information.

“ _Ma chérie_ , maybe we should get you something to eat, or at least some water-” Analise’s hands moved from intertwining around Laurent’s neck to his cheeks, where she set a kiss on his lips. His eyes shot open in surprise, almost falling over from her weight pulling on him. Analise immediately fainted in his arms.

Laurent carefully held her, looking around at the shocked managers surrounding him. “Uh, excuse me gentlemen, let me take care of this.” He laughed nervously, before gingerly carrying Analise out to the empty lobby. He tapped his earpiece. “Cynthia? Tell Edamame to take care of Lise in the east lobby. I’ve almost got enough evidence, but we had some… technical difficulties, you probably saw.” Laurent got confirmation from Cynthia, then waited until Edamura showed up, and explained to him the situation, before leaving for the conference hall again.

Analise work to Edamura poking her shoulder. “You alright Analise?”

She rubbed her forehead. “Ugh. Let me guess. I got drunk and did something stupid. We didn’t think this plan through.”

Edamura scratched his neck. “Uh, well, actually, you managed to get the other ladies drunk too, and got evidence out of them really well. But you also… uh…”

“Edamame. What did I do. Spit it out.”

“You kissed Laurent? On the lips? I think? Don’t get mad at me! I’m just the messenger! It’s what Laurent told me!” Edamura waved his hands in defense. Analise was about to yell something, but Edamura quickly silenced her. “Abbey’s screaming about something. I gotta go. Laurent’s still in the dining hall. Sorry!” He ran off, leaving Analise along on the couch with a raging headache.

The conference room doors bust open, and Laurent jumped out, followed by a hoard of frightened managers and their crying, drunk wives. “Analise!” Laurent spotted her, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him. “The police are here, we have to hide.”

Swinging open a closet door, Laurent pushed Analise inside, going in with her as he locked the door from the inside. For a moment the only noise was frantic footsteps outside and their heavy breathing.

Once they had caught their breath, Analise and Laurent looked to each other. “Uh, so I heard that I kissed you, am I right?”

Laurent laughed a bit. “Yeah, you did. I apologize for everything though, really.”

“I overheard Cynthia. She was telling Edamame about… about what you feel about me. I should have said something sooner. I’m the one who should apologize.”

Laurent trembled. “Oh. Well, now that it’s out there, I guess I should say it to your face.” He smiles half heartedly, Analise could barely see it in the dim closet. “Ever since you joined the team, I knew something was different, but I had no idea what. It was stupid of me to brush it off and continue to relentlessly pester you. What I’m saying is, I think I love you.”

A pause seemingly lasting forever took place before Analise thought of what to say. “Oh, who am I kidding, you French idiot. I love you too. Cynthia made me realize I was just hiding what I didn’t want to see by being rude to you.”

Laurent smiled, but before either could do anything, a buzz rang in both their ears. Cynthia’s voice echoed. “Abbey and Edamame dealt with the police. Make a run for it now, cause we just got seventy-five million dollars, and if we don’t make it to Paris, Price and his managers will have our heads.”

~~~:~~~

Laurent and Analise barely spoke until they got to Paris. With all the excitement, they didn’t have time to go over anything that occurred between them. But finally, they found themselves alone, the other three having gone sightseeing themselves.

“Join me?” Laurent motioned to a taxi cab. Analise smiled, and the two slipped into the car. He spoke to the driver in French, but Analise could still make out the words ‘Eiffel Tower.’

Once there, Laurent took Analise’s hand in his. “Looking down on the city from the top is mind boggling. Have you ever been?”

Analises shook her head, and Laurent started taking her up to the top. She looked out across the rows of buildings, all the lights, and the small people dotting the city. “It’s so beautiful.”

“Mm, I agree. You here makes it all the more beautiful, _ma chérie_.” Laurent laughed as Analise smacked his arm lightly.

“Why do you have to be so cheesy all the time?” Analise couldn’t help but laugh herself as well.

“I was thinking, Lise, if you’d do the honor of having our first kiss up here. Make it official, right? I don’t want to count the one at the dinner party as our first, you were too drunk to even remember it.”

“Oh? So it’s official? Alright then, _mon chéri_ , it’s official now.” Analise brought Laurent’s head down to her level, kissing him softly. Fireworks went off, and startled Analise. She ran over to the railing and looked down, seeing Edamura, Abbey, and Cynthia waving back at her. “Eiffel Tower and fireworks, huh? You really wanted to make up for my drunk kiss then, didn’t you?”

Laurent chuckled. “I had to make it more memorable than that, which was quite a challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> yooo thanks for reading!  
> I really don't think this is one of my best works but I might as well put it out there anyway.


End file.
